


I will end you

by beekeepercain



Series: In Fewer Words [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fallen Angels, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/pseuds/beekeepercain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall, an old enemy tracks down wounded Naomi and confronts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Office Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zombieheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieheroine/gifts).



> Short story challenge again. God, I don't care if these two haven't met in the show, I ship it like no tomorrow. Also wings or it didn't happen.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Naomi released her hair and leaned onto the sink. She let out a deep sigh and then breathed in deep before finally washing her hands and taking a look in the mirror. The woman looking back at her didn't look like her at all, but like death all the same and the dark rings around her eyes did nothing to lessen the impression.  
 _Remember who you are_ , she told herself for the tenth time, and then she yawned.  
  
Her hand moved to cover such a blatant expression of humanity and she shivered despite the warmth of the clean bathroom. Then she dried her hands and exited the room.  
The office building was empty and quiet but the lights still shone bright against the darkness outside, the windows not giving much of a view outside but instead reflecting what was inside. It was that reflection which caught Naomi's attention. There was a figure there, leaning to a dark doorway that she'd completely ignored on her way to her desk.  
  
The tall redhead seemed more than satisfied that she was finally taking note of her. She shook back the copper curls from her shoulders revealing the asymmetrical cut of her leather jacket from underneath, pushed herself off the frame and walked towards Naomi in the way only a very confident woman would do. Despite the form she wore, Naomi could still see her true form and the sight made the skin of her vessel crawl.  
  
"Naomi," the demon called cheerfully, "I heard news of your death and didn't believe a word of it."  
  
Naomi looked her up and down and instinctively raised her chin to show she wasn't below her like she of course still thought.  
"Abaddon," she called in turn with a voice of disgust.  
  
"Tch."  
Abaddon now stood in front of her, examining the way she appeared.  
"You don't look so good. Taken a fall, for one..."  
She licked her lips and looked straight into the angel's eyes.  
"And that's not quite the whole story, is it. How does it feel to fall this far from everything you thought you were, Naomi?"  
  
The angel couldn't hold her blade from sliding out of her sleeve. The very act made her feel weaker.  
"One day, Abaddon, I will take your life. In the name of God I will end you, or die trying," she hissed, bladeless palm sliding to the ache in her stomach.  
  
Abaddon laughed.  
"Oh, I am sure you will try. That is what I like the best in you."  
She gave her another teasing look and then took a step towards the direction she'd come from.  
"Until that day, I hope your new life treats you well. There are grand things in the making. Changes to come. You will see, little bird of paradise. You'll know where to find me when you're ready."  
  
Naomi watched her leave, fingers ever as tightly wrapped around the silvery shape of her weapon.  


	2. Mesopotamia

 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

They'd met there before. The bar was dimly lit and Naomi tried her best to disappear from sight to avoid contact with anyone who was not Crowley, and truth be told, she didn't necessarily want to appear to the demon either. The matter was pressing, however; even more so after Abaddon's visit.  
She sipped her drink and wondered why people drank. Consciously, she was aware that it got them drunk, but the liquid had to taste foul even to a human's tastebuds. Her expression soured like the grapes of her wine and she laid it down, sighing. Time was past midnight now - what could possibly be holding back the King of Hell?  
  
"Funny that you'd be here," a voice much too familiar spoke from behind Naomi.  
From the crowd, she hadn't even noticed her approaching.  
  
 _Not again_ , she thought dully as she straightened her back and sat rigidly in her leather-covered stool like a woman with a spear ran vertically through her whole body.  
"You seem rather fond of me," she spoke with a lemon stuck down her throat as Abaddon sat on the stool next to her.  
She stole a glance and found her smiling a wide smile, showing teeth.  
"I see no other reason you keep following me around like a lapdog."  
  
"Oh, I am fond of you."  
Abaddon reached her hand and left it floating in the air next to Naomi's wine.  
"May I?"  
  
Naomi felt her lips bending to a nightmarish grimace-smile. She was surprised that her eyes did not scorch the demon's skin when she turned towards her.  
"By all means," she hissed, "help yourself."  
  
Abaddon did. She raised the glass to her lips and squinted, tasting the flavour for a while before lowering the glass.  
"I always figured you for a red wine kinda girl," she said then, leaning closer, "Just the type I like."  
  
Naomi had no idea what to say to that, so she said nothing and instead stared forwards hoping that her expression would call over the very human bartender to shoo off the unwanted visitor. The man didn't even notice her as he served drinks to a group of men at the other end of the counter.  
Her sour expression finally broke to a wide-eyed shock when the demon suddenly leaned closer and pressed a kiss on her cheek. Her hand rose not to defend her but to press against the skin and in a state of utter confusion she lowered her gaze to the mirror-clean surface of the counter in front of her, fingertips rubbing at the spot where the lips had violated her. Heat rushed over her cheeks and she registered the vessel's heartbeat racing out of control.  
  
"White wine _might_ suit you better, it's more classy."  
Abaddon returned to her own space as if she'd never left it at all.  
"Now, you were looking to meet up with the self-proclaimed King, weren't you? I'm afraid there have been some complications, but it'd be rude not to send someone in his place. Someone... like the Queen herself. Freshly crowned. At your service - well, figuratively, anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidental continuation.


End file.
